Lemon Drops
by Niceven
Summary: HG/SS Nothing's normal for Severus anymore and Hermione's not helping. It only gets worse when they fall into Dumbledore's trap and chaos insues.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Mysterious Old Men  
  
"Lemon drop, Severus?" Severus Snape's eyes narrowed considerably at the outstretched hand of Hogwarts headmaster as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled over his half moon glasses at the suspicious potion's master. "It's perfectly harmless, Severus. I assure you."  
  
With an inaudible side of defeat, Severus took the proffered 'lemon drop', looked it over then glanced up at Dumbledore as if to ask 'What now?' The headmaster picked up another of the drops and popped it in his mouth to which Severus mimicked.  
  
"If I may ask, Albus, why am I here?"  
  
"If my memory serves, which at times it does not, then I believe it is your birthday is it not?" Severus snorted as he averted his eyes to look at anything but the headmaster.  
  
"Thank you for reminding me."  
  
"And yet.you do not look a day over thirty. Twenty-six to be exact am I correct?"  
  
"It was an accident." Severus said quickly and rather defensively.  
  
"For which Professor Finnigan and Mr. Longbottom apologized sincerely for. Honestly, Severus, many would give up anything to have the 'accident' you have."  
  
"Is there a point to all of this headmaster?" Severus said with a slight snarl. Dumbledore smiled slightly and stood, picking up a small package from his desk.  
  
"In honor of your birthday, I have a gift for you." Again Severus' eyes narrowed.  
  
"A gift?" He asked as Dumbledore held the package out to him. "What is it?"  
  
"A book, nothing more, nothing less. I only ask that you read it." He paused and peered at Severus over his half moon glasses. ".For me."  
  
Again Severus sighed and took the 'gift'. "Happy birthday Severus." Dumbledore said with a nod. Severus stood and inclined his head in thanks and headed for the exit.  
  
"Oh, and Severus?" He paused in his steps, almost dreading to look back. As he turned Dumbledore smiled at him. "You'll love the book, I'm sure. Once you start reading it.you won't stop until it's finished." Severus frowned and opened his mouth to question him but decided against it. With one last glance at the old wizard, he exited.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N) As stated in the summary this is a Hermione/Severus fic. Don't like it don't read it. Flames are welcome as is criticism. I know the Snape potion making him younger thing has been done but that's not the most important part of the story. It actually has something to do with the book Dumbledore just gave him.hint hint dot dot. Also just a warning: A lot of my chapters are gonna be short like this one. Some will be longer some shorter. Once I get further in they'll get longer. Anyway, anyone think I suck and should just take this down then let me know.  
  
Ja matta ne,  
  
Assanda 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Let The Games Begin

"Hermione wait up!" Ron and Harry's voices cried in unison as they finally caught up with her.

"What's the rush 'Mione?" 

"Didn't you see who was coming our way back in that corridor?" She whispered.

"Malfoy?" Ron offered.

"No you dolt.  Malfoy hasn't been back since we graduated.  Snape, and he's bound to be in a foul mood.  Especially today." Hermione frowned and glanced over her shoulder.

"Why especially today?" asked Harry when Hermione slowed.

"It's his birthday." She explained.  "Ever since the accident he gets grumpy on this day.  I don't know why he complains tough.  It's a right gift he has and Neville and Seamus apologized-"

"Accident?" Harry and Ron said in unison again.  Hermione turned an unusual color of white and turned away, heading back down the corridor.  The two young men exchanged then bounded after her.

"What accident 'Mione?  What did Neville and Seamus do to Snape?" Ron asked.

"_Professor _Snape." Hermione corrected automatically.

"`Mione we're not students anymore." Ron said with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Right.  Habit.  Sorry." She mumbled.  Harry stepped out in front of her and looked pleadingly at her.

"C'mon `Mione.  Tell us!"  She gave a harsh sigh then pulled them to the side of the hall as a few left over students passed by saying "Hello Professor" or "Good day Professor Granger" as they passed.  Hermione nodded and smiled then waited for the hall to clear.

Finally she started.  "You can't tell _anyone_.  I mean it.  This is serious.  If the ministry found out I told you-"

"We wont say a word 'Mione." Harry said quickly.  
  


"Yeah 'Mione, promise." Ron backed.

"Remember the 'sneak' jinx I used in the fifth year on the D. A. member list?  Remember what happened to Marietta when she snitched?  Well something worse than that will happen to you if you breathe a word to anyone." She warned in a low voice.

"Geez Hermione do you want us to take a blood oath or something?" Harry said exasperatedly.  

"Wouldn't hurt." She said with a glare.

"`Mione!" The young men said in unison.

"Alright!  Alright!" She glanced around again then huddled closer.  "Last year, before the students went on Christmas holiday Neville came to do a special study with Professor Sprout.  She in turn would help him with his research in Herbology.  You remember he was good at it when—don't look at me like that Ron!  I'm getting to the point!  Well he, Neville, and Professor—I mean Seamus were horsing around in the Herbology lab trying to make an anti-wrinkle potion as a gag gift for Professor Flitwick."

"Let me guess, there was something wrong with it?"  Hermione nodded grimly at Ron.

"Neville was never very good at potions." Harry said dolefully.  

"Exactly.  So Professor Snape went to Professor Sprout, there was a mix-up of potions, Snape took the wrong one and well…the rest is history."

"And what exactly did the potion do?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well…" She glanced around again.  "Well it took approximately 20 years off his life."

"Off?" Ron asked.  "As in he has 20 fewer years left to live?"

"As in he has 20 _extra_ years to live.  Instead of being 44 he's approximately 26--ish.  Looks it too.  Well, to anyone who cares to notice."  Her eyes narrowed at the two.  "You've been here two days and you didn't notice?"

"Well," Ron started indignantly.  "I noticed his hair wasn't greasy!  But…well you know…I thought Dumbledore got sick of him being dirty."

"Really you two.  After all he did for the Order of the Phoenix and to save our skin, you'd think that you would at least acknowledge his existence." She bit back.  Before anyone could start the inevitable fight, a silky and altogether intimidating voice broke their bickering.

"_Professor _Granger." Hermione turned like a deer caught in headlights, her widened eyes falling upon none other than Severus Snape.  A heartbeat later she recovered, her face going just as cool and calm as the black clad professor before her.

"Yes, Severus?" She said sweetly.  Snape's lip twitched slightly, his eyes dancing with quelled amusement.  He had been doing that as of late, catching her unawares then watching her recover.  Each time she recovered quicker and coming back with bold responses.  Today she'd been extra bold; she'd never before dared to address him by his first name.

He would never admit it to anyone…but he rather enjoyed their little games.

"Might I have a word with you?" He asked with a slight smirk.  Hermione inclined her head toward him then turned back to the stunned Harry and Ron.

"Why don't you two visit Seamus?  I'm sure Neville's with him; those two are inseparable lately.  And do try to stay out of trouble for once."  They hesitated then nodded.  Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed off.  Ron smiled somewhat nervously.  Hermione grinned at him then gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  As usual Ron stood there in something akin to shock then blinked as Harry tugged on his arm.  Hermione turned back to Snape as Harry dragged the redhead away.

When she finally looked at Snape he was looking at her with a frown and an emotion in his eyes she was afraid to name.

"So what is that you need Severus?" She said as he started stalking toward her, his smirk increased to something more predatory. With each step he took she felt her smile fading more and more until he was just inches away from her.

"You…" He said in a low, silky voice.  Hermione blinked and tried to speak but her mouth had gone dry.  "I came to ask for you to come to my dungeons tomorrow evening." He said, the corner of his lips twitching slightly.  

"I—um, why?" She mentally kicked herself for her oh-so smooth response.  Idly she wondered if he was purposely trying to intimidate her.

"I could use help with a rather difficult potion.  An extra pair of hands would be much…appreciated."  Hermione's eyes narrowed at the pained look on his face as he spoke.  It was almost as if he hadn't wanted to ask her.

"What kind of potion?" She said a little more firmly, her voice finally starting to come back.  

"The usual.  Nothing to difficult, I assure you." Hermione frowned again.  

"Fine.  What time?" She asked.

"I will escort you down after dinner in the Great Hall if that is convenient enough for you." He said in that same silky voice.  Hermione gave another nod then turned on her heel to go.  "Goodnight _Hermione." She paused and turned back to glare but he was already gone._

~*~

Reviewers said that in the fifth book they state that Severus is 35-ish, so I'm going with 35 in the fifth year so by the time Hermione graduates he'll have been around 37 (btw thank you for the information to correct it).  Now Hermione is going to be 22 when she comes back (Now I believe the math is right…if not, please correct me yet again *sigh* I'll get this right sooner or later…preferably sooner.)  

*****No Severus isn't immediately in love with Hermione he's just showing his malicious personality with the way he plays with her…and a bit of his quirky sense of humor.*****

BTW: I forgot in the first chapter the disclaimer.  Obviously I do not own Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger…ect.


End file.
